The Muppets Go Under Cover
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to be the 9th Muppets film installment starring Zach Galifianakis, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, Zachary Gordon, Emily Hahn, Amelia Flanagan, Robert Capron, Bailee Madison, Jack Black, Rashida Jones, Ben Stiller, Drew Barrymore, Chris Cooper, Julianna Donald, Steve Martin, Zelda Williams, David DeLuise, Sigourney Weaver, Will Smith, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Eugene Levy, Emma Thompson, Will Ferrell, Halle Berry, Mark Wahlberg, Tom Cruise, Elijah Wood, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Mike Myers, Chris Rock, Bill Hader, John Goodman, Brad Pitt, Alec Baldwin and Joan Cusack. Also starring non voice performing cameo appearances from Steve Whitmire, Raymond Carr, Fran Brill, Cheryl Henson, Lisa Henson, Joey Mazzarino, Heather Henson and Frank Oz. Also starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Stephanie D'abruzzo, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean Vernon, John E. Kennedy, Julianne Buescher, Bruce Lanoil, Tyler Bunch, Ryan Dillon, Brian Henson, John Tartaglia, Ryan Dillon, Kevin Clash, Karen Prell, Donna Kimball, Stephanie D'abruzzo and Louise Gold. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 18, 2021. '' Plot Summary When Kermit and Miss Piggy are tired of being broken up with 1 another, they decide to propose to 1 another and later marry 1 another as well. Right after they, along with Link Hogthrob and Denise, marry 1 another, Miss Piggy gives birth to a little pink male frog named Kermit Jr. and a little green female pig named Bethany as well. Denise also gives birth to little male pigs named Link Jr. Hogthrob, Horace and Boris and a little female pig named Sophie. Right after performing on ''The Super Muppet Telethon with their guest star, Elijah Wood, they go back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House for a pizza and garden salad dinner meal from Pizza and Pasta Cabin. Right after their dinner meal, a news report occurs and Doc Hopper, Snake Walker, Rachel Bitterman, Constantine and Miss Poogy are planning to kidnap Bean and put him in their television commercials for Doc Hopper's Barbecued Rabbit Ears, much to Bean's fear and outrage. When Bean gets kidnapped and taken away, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Rizzo, the Swedish Chef, Bunsen, Beaker, Summer, Animal, Walter, Crazy Harry, and Yolanda go out there as super spy agents while Kermit Jr. and Bethany, along with Link Jr. and Sheena, stay at home with Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Fozzie, Doris, Gonzo, Camilla, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Doglion, Behemoth, Gorgon Heap, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Statler, Waldorf, Mildred Huxtetter, Emily, Jack and Jane as well. Human Cast Members *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe *Jackson Scott as Toby Jefferson *Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jefferson *Zachary Gordon as Ethan Jones *Emily Hahn as Stacy Katzenberg * Amelia Flanagan as Francesca Katzenberg *Robert Capron as Carl Albertson * Bailee Madison as Chloe Richardson, the Muppet friends' good friend and ally who they meet at John Denver Memorial Nature Park. * Jack Black as Ricky Garrison, the Pizza and Pasta Cabin manager * Linda Cardellini as Mona Garrison, Ricky's wife and the co-manager of Pizza and Pasta Cabin * Rashida Jones as Nurse Anderson * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones, Mary's husband in this film * Drew Barrymore as Mary Jones, Gary's wife in this film * Chris Cooper as Tex Richman, the owner of Richman's Cafe and Juice Bar * Julianna Donald as Nurse Rivers * Steve Martin as Dr. Gibson * Zelda Williams as herself * David DeLuise as himself * Sigourney Weaver as herself * Will Smith as himself * Julia Louis Dreyfus as herself * Eugene Levy as himself * Emma Thompson as herself * Will Ferrell as Officer Gunderson * Halle Berry as herself * Mark Wahlberg as Officer Lawthorne * Tom Cruise as himself * Elijah Wood as himself * Eddie Murphy as himself * Cameron Diaz as herself * Mike Myers as himself * Chris Rock as himself * Bill Hader as himself * John Goodman as Doc Hopper (succeeding from the late Charles Durning respectively) * Brad Pitt as Snake Walker (succeeding from the late Scott Walker respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Nicky Holiday (succeeding from Charles Grodin respectively) * Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman (respective returning appearance) Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Lew Zealand, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Pops, Mickey Moose, 80s Robot, Louis Kazagger, Uncle Deadly, Camilla, Dr. Strangepork, Sweetums and Snowth Number 1 (voices) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bert, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs, George and the Newsman (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Chip, Waldorf, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voice) *Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Pepe, the Swedish Chef and Bobo (voices) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Horace, Beaker, Mildred Huxtetter and Cookie Monster (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Ernie, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Bethany and Foo-Foo, (voices) * John Tarteglia as Gobo Fraggle and Boris (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch, Kermit Jr. and Polly Lobster (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Link Jr. Hogthrob and Wembley Fraggle (voices) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle and Sophie (voice) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter, Doris and Summer (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) Non Voice Performing Cameo Appearances * Steve Whitmire as a Wedding Priest * Raymond Carr as an Ice Cream Vendor * Fran Brill as a receptionist * Cheryl Henson as a Taxi Cab Driver * Lisa Henson as the Hospital Gift Shop Owner * Joey Mazzarino as Dr. Parkes * Heather Henson as a Charter Bus Driver * Frank Oz as a Grocery Store Owner * Martin P. Robinson as a Pizza Delivery Man * Pam Arciero as a Nurse Features * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover''/Trivia * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover''/Home Media * The Muppets Go Under Cover/teaser trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover/television spots transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover/trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover/transcript * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover''/gallery Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Movies with lots and music and action sequences